The present invention relates generally to the field of data communication. More particularly, the invention relates to a system and method for facilitating user-interaction with an Enterprise Resource Planning (ERP) system or a module of such a system without requiring a proprietary format associated with the ERP system.
An ERP system typically includes a centralized database and employs a common computing platform. An ERP system may be used to consolidate all of the operations of a business into an enterprise-wide system environment that is consistent or uniform throughout the enterprise. An ERP system may generally provide features for resource management. Indeed, an ERP system may be described as an integrated computer-based system that facilitates management of resources. The resources managed by an ERP system may include internal or external resources such as materials, tangible assets, financial resources, and human resources. A typical purpose for employing an ERP system is to facilitate information flow among internal and/or external entities. For example, businesses often utilize ERP systems to facilitate sharing and transmission of information between components of the business and outside entities.
An ERP system may be resident on a centralized server. However, an ERP system may also be distributed over various servers, which enables a business to customize and assemble different components without requiring inclusion of multiple copies of expensive systems in different areas. Indeed, an ERP system may be distributed across modules (e.g., hardware and software units) that provide various different services. Such modules may communicate via a local area network, an extended network, or the like. Communication with such modules may require that a proprietary format associated with the ERP system be utilized. However, it is now recognized that communication between applications external to an ERP system and certain modules of an ERP system may be desirable without requiring such a proprietary format.